Finally Reunited!
by yoshiboshi123
Summary: When Mitch (a.k.a BajanCanadian) finally moves out of his crappy apartment, he didn't know he has a roommate. It turns out that his roommate was his old high school best friend! They finally get to bond more. But, Mitch feels a different bond. Something he can't put his finger on. Rated T for some cussing...Not a lot but some.
1. Where Have You Been?

**Hey guys! Yoshi here. I am trying to fulfill the request of that one person who voted... You guys are all no help except that one person who voted. Anyway, this will be about BajanCanadian k? :D**

_Mitch's POV (BajanCanadian)_

I finally get to move out of this crappy freaking apartment. Finally, I get more room for my recording setup. I put all my stuff into the UHaul truck and I go off to the address. I was still recording a vlog while driving, but I just had the camera in the front.

"Hey guys. BajanCanadian here bring you another v-log. I am finally moving out of my crappy apartment! I will show you all the new house once I get there." I said. Then I went on rambling and stuff. Once I got to the house, it seemed really big. Big for what the price was. I let myself in to see another person inside the house, moving boxes. I thought I lived alone? I look at the ad again. "New House. Looking For A Roommate" I guess I skipped over that second part. I already paid for everything earlier. So I guess this girl will be my new roommate.

"Hello?" I say. She jumps and drops the box she was holding."Here, let me help you with that." I go up to her. I notice it was a box full of old things. It had things like pictures and toys. One picture caught my attention. It looked like a picture of me when I was younger. Wait. Could it be? "Hey, would you name, by any chance be Nina Nguyen?"

"Yeah, what of it?" She says.

"Do you remember me? Mitch..." I was cut off by her hugging me.

"Oh Mitch! It's been so long! I missed you so much." She said. My life hasn't really been the best without her, but I kept going. I lived a decent life but I know that Nina will make my life way better. I guess she did remember me. Nina was my best friend in high school. We always made each other laugh. She even went to prom with me. Not as a couple, just as best friends who don't want to be alone on prom night. We had an unbreakable bond. No one could break our friendship. No one, except college. I didn't make it to college but she did. She was reluctant to go, but I made her. I wouldn't let her ruin her dreams just because of me.

"So how was college?" I say, excited to see her.

"It was ok. I didn't really make new friends because you weren't there." I blush a bit.

"Well. ok. Anyway, I can't believe you kept this picture of you and me." I say, holding up the picture she had. It was a picture me and her took when we were at prom.

"Yeah, I needed some way to remember you. That was the only picture I had of us. Even though we were both ugly, I still kept it." We both start laughing.

"I can't believe we are roommates now. What a coincidence!" I say. She just smiles back and gets back to moving the boxes. The house was a five bedroom house with a living room, kitchen, dining room, and garage. I was surprised on how cheap it was. I guess it was cheap because it was so far away from the actual town. The nearest supermarket was about ten miles away, maybe more. All in all, the house was a pretty cool house. We finish moving our boxes in. After about an hour, we finish unpacking our kitchen stuff, furniture, and bathroom stuff. All we needed to do was determine who will get what rooms. "Well I think I should get the master bedroom cuz I am a boss." I say jokingly. She just laughs.

"Well, I should get the master bedroom because I am going to have special friends over." I just look at her weirdly. Special Friends? What?

"Umm..." She just bursts out laughing.

"Just Kidding, I don't have a boyfriend so that won't be happening anytime soon."

"How about we just keep the master bedroom as a gaming room? I know you still like games." I suggest.

"Sure! I need two rooms anyway." She says, smiling.

"I do too! Wait...what do you need another room for?"

"I need it for an office for my recording setup. I have a small Youtube channel called IcyGamer"

"Oh that's cool"

"And your Youtube channel? I know you have one Mitch so don't lie to me."

"It's BajanCanadian."

"Funny name I would expect you to choose that name, but cool. Let's do a collab sometime." She says. I nod and we get to work on unpacking all our things. Our beds, our computers, our desks. We had a lot of took us about a week to unpack everything but we finally did. Right as we finish moving in, we record our vlogs...at the same time. We basically bump into each other.

"Hey guys, BajanCanadian here bringing you another v-l" I stumbled on my words as Nina was doing her intro.

"Hello my Iceborn **(hur hur hur League of Legends reference)** Icy here bringing you guys another vlog." She record each other, then the rest of the house. I was pretty happy, finally repairing that bond with Nina again. But this bond was different. I felt something different when I was with her now. I just can't put my finger on it. Was it love? No, it can't be. It was a fuzzy feeling, but I doubt it's love or I would've felt it before, Right?

**Yeah...the first chapter might not be so good but I promise the others will be better. I don't have the plot figured out yet. You see, I don't plan out my chapters, I wing it. PLANNING IS FOR WIMPS (And good writers :( )**


	2. Singers

**Hey everyone! I am going to try really hard to get everything updated. Twice! Today at least. I will stay up until like 8:00 am to keep you guys, my lovely fans and reviewers, updated and support you with awesome chapters and such. It's 1:49 am and I AM READY! Don't take my word for it. I might get lazy so yeah.**

Mitch POV

I record a Hunger Games with Nina. She log on as do I and we go on the HiveMC server. I start my intro."Hey guys, Bajan here with another hunger games! With me I have IcyGamer(Hopefully I got that right). Or I will be calling her Nina!"

"Hey guys, Nina here. This is honestly my first time playing survival games. So support me as much as you can so I can do this more!" She says. We start the game and I see her right across from me. Me and her agreed to not team so we go off. The games start in 3...2...1...GO. I go to the middle chest and find an iron chest plate along with some mushroom stew. "This is great! An iron chest plate is supa op!" I say jokingly. Me and Nina were still in a Skype call, we just weren't teaming. I go out to find about two more chests. The had a diamond, iron boots, a chain helmet, more food, and a fishing rod. I smile. It said "Five Tributes Remaining. Deathmatch in 40 Seconds" (I don't know if it's five or four.) I knew I was going to win. Since Nina never played Hunger Games, she will be easy so I leave her out. Then, after the 40 second period, I see all the people who were left. They weren't well equipped, but they were still good. They charged right for me. I guess they were teamed. Then, another guy comes in the middle of both of them and starts slashing. I join in soon after. After about a minute, I kill all of them. All that was left was Nina. I ate the golden apple of my fallen enemy and charged for her. Somehow, she juked me and got around me. She pushed me into the lava. I could hear her screams and squeals of triumph through the walls, not just through the skype call.

"How did you do that?!" I say, surprised.

"I never said I never played PvP did I?" She says. I start to laugh a bit.

"Well, GG and guys, I will leave Nina's channel in the description. She is awesome so yeah. Slap dat like button." I say. Nina does her outro and we finish the recording. I planned on doing another video, more like a vlog. I don't know why honestly. I get out my camera and go to the living room.

"Hey guys! BajanCanadian is here with another V-Log. I don't know why I am doing this. I just feel like it. DON'T JUDGE ME." That last part I said with a scream. Nina comes in after that.

"What's wrong Mitch? I hear you screaming something so I come to check it out and...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I point the camera to her face. She covers her face because I think she didn't want to be recorded right now. Her hair was messed up and she was in her pajamas. I laughed a bit, then pointed the camera back at me.

"Well guys, this was the short V-Log and this is BajanCanadian, signing off!" I say with a smile. I end the recording. It was about dinner time so I look in the fridge. Nothing. I guess we were so distracted with the move and such that we didn't go grocery shopping. "NINA!? I AM GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE! DO YOU WANT ANYTHING!?" I ask, clearly trying to annoy her. She comes out, then hits me on the arm really hard. "Ow, what was that for?"I ask. She gives me a 'You know why' look. "But really, do you want anything at the grocery store?" I ask.

"Well, I am going to go with you. You might just get alcohol, cereal, and juice."

"That was rather offensive." I say with an offensive look.

"It's true though, right?"

"Well...yeah. Still, it was mean." I say. She laughs a bit and go gets dressed. I wait for her downstairs and explore the house a bit more. I just noticed..we look like a couple. How we laugh together and how we act around each other. We weren't a couple were we? Our pictures together were all put up in neat frames. We both had similar things like the same colored furniture and the same taste in music. I guess we really do look like a couple. Oh well, let people think what they want to think. We know what we are so we don't care one bit. Or do I? I feel like that small thing that was different about Nina and I's bond was love. Did I love her? No it can't be. Do I? No? Yes? Maybe? I became so frustrated. I was basically playing pong in my head. I tend to talk to myself when I get frustrated. What I didn't notice was Nina, listening to me talking to myself.

Nina comes down, looking happy and peppy. She had a blue sweatshirt on with some jeans. I had my normal attire, you know, a hoodie with some jeans. We took my car to the grocery store. Then, my favorite song comes on. It was called "One More Night" by Maroon 5. I started to sing along with the lyrics. Then, once the song is over, I notice that Nina is staring at me like I was a crazy person. "What? You got a problem?" I say jokingly. She snaps out of her look and smiles at me.

"You have a great singing voice. You should share publicly, you singing."

"What? Really? You think so?" I blush a bit. No one has ever told me that. Actually, most people told me the opposite of what she told me. My dad said that singing will get you nowhere. Don't sing or I will kick you out of the family. I stopped singing after a while. But, after he died, I started singing again. I tried singing for the talent show at school, but got sick on the day of the actual show. Singing was what made me happy, and still does today. Along with video games and friends of course. "Nah, I won't." I say. I still have a smile on my face.

"I will if you will." She says. Nina could sing? I never knew that.

Then, another song comes on. It was Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts" I notice that Nina was singing as well. She was smiling while doing it. Once the song was over, I complimented her with endless amounts of happiness. "Wow Nina, you are so good! I never knew you could sing so well. You should post a video of you singing, not me." I say

"Nah, I won't" She says, mocking me. I roll my eyes and start to focus more on driving. About four minutes later, we get to the grocery store. We buy almost the exact same foods, other than me buys cereal and juice while she buys milk and yogurt. We agreed on buying most things. Things like pastas, sodas, chips, heck even pies. We liked the same things, it was almost too good to be true. We come out with a giant shopping cart full of groceries. We stuff everything in the back of my Jeep and drive off. We sing along, laugh, and talk on the way home.

At home, I was surprised. Our fridge looked half empty and the cabinets looked bare. I swear we bought more things than that. I guess it was just the atmosphere of how big the actual place was. I bid her goodnight and we go off to our beds, falling asleep. I hear someone come into my room. I think it's Nina, but I don't know. I hear something I really didn't want to hear. "I fucken hate you." Then there was a sharp pain in my hip. I heard footsteps, running away. Then I hear the front door slam shut. I hear something else. Like more footsteps. Oh no, more pain? She turns me over and it was Nina. She had terror in her eyes. I look down to see that I was stabbed. This must be a dream, it must be. I pinch myself. Then, I start to black out.

**This was kind of a short chapter, sorry. IT STILL TOOK ME AN HOUR SO DON'T GIVE ME BAD COMMENTS SAYING I DIDN'T SPEND ENOUGH TIME ON IT. Wait a second, I think Krystal is coming. Hold on.**

**Krystal: OMG OMG WHY DID MITCH GET STABBED. WHY WOULD YOU WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?**

**Chris (me): KRYSTAL, GO AWAY. I DON'T WANT THE SIXTEEN YEAR OLD TO COME OUT OF ME. I DO WHAT I WANT.**

**Krystal: FINE! ALL YOU MEN ARE THE SAME, BEING MEAN TO THE WOMEN.**

**Chris (thinking): Being mean to women? Wtf is she talking about.**

**Krystal:You are dumb...you know I am a part o you right.**

**Chris:Oh shit...GOOOOO DIVIDER! *Outcomes Krystal being a totally separate person***

**Krystal: YES I AM FREE FROM THAT DOUCHEBAG! *Krystal runs out***

**Chris: Well guys, anyways, review, like, whatever you want. This was just a fun little skit I made. I got bored so yeah.**


	3. Do I Really?

**Here's that other chapter I promised. I am not going to be posting another chapter for Love At First Sight. This will most likely take an hour to write and it's 3:48 am..I am not staying up that early/late..whatever you want to call it. Yeah, on with the story and such.**

Nina's POV

He is bleeding so much. Why would someone do this. What do I do? What do I do? Should I call 911? Fuck that, I am going to drive him to the hospital. I carry him from his bed to my car. I cover up the wound by tying his shirt around the wound. Hopefully that stops the bleeding kind of. I drive at max speed, going to the hospital.

Once we arrive, I carry Mitch out frantically and walk into the doors, holding Mitch in my arms. I plead for help and a doctor comes to me with a gurney. They place Mitch on it and tell me to stay put in the waiting room. In my head, I am raging at them. He was my best friend. How could you not let me see him! Then, a nurse comes up to me, telling me to wash off the blood on my hands. I go to the restroom and wash the blood out of my hands. I can't believe someone would break into our house and just stab him. The person who did it didn't even kill him. I mean, how fucked up is that. Someone coming into the house, causing pain, then leave, the victim still in pain. That's terrible. I walk out of the restroom and sit on one of the chairs. I was still filled with fear. Mitch's eyes when he was bleeding.

Those next twenty minutes were the worst of my life. All the people around me left in tears. I was afraid I was next. A doctor came out. "Is Nina Nguyen here?" I stand up, still worried about Mitch. "Your friend is fine. You're lucky you came when you did. He is awake so you can go see him. He is just down the hall from here. The third door to your left ok?" I nod and basically run to the room. I open the door to see Mitch's eyes look into mine. His eyes sparkled in the light, I never noticed that.

"Hey Nina!" He says happily. How can he be so happy at a time like this? He was freaking stabbed in the hip.

"Hi..." I say sort of sadly. He frowns when I frowned.

"Come on, be happy! I am fine, you know it. It was just some stupid kid."

"Some stupid kid who could've killed you!" I noticed that I yelled at him. "I-I-I am sorry. It's just...I was so worried about you. I only reunited with you like a week ago and then you were hurt again." I bury my face into his chest. I burst out into tears as well. He hugs me and pats my back. He comforted me a lot. I stopped my breakdown and just sat quietly.

"The doctor says that I will be able to come back home today. So, when can we?" He asks, smiling. I smile back.

"Right now." I say. He gets up, but is still in a hospital gown. I laugh a bit and tell him to go get changed. The nurses washed the blood out of his clothes. He nods and tell me to leave the room. I wait for about five minutes and then he comes out looking as normal as ever. We smile together and get back to the car. It was fun, whenever he smiled, I smiled. It was nice. We drive home, singing more songs. Here's a bit of what we did.

"CUZ WEEE EEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" I laughed so much when we sung that song. We both were happy. I told him to sleep in my room while I clean his bed sheets. I didn't tell him, actually, I FORCED him. Why would I let him sleep on a blood stained bed? He was complaining so much, but I ignored it. He soon stopped and I sighed. I went to the washing machine with Mitch's bed sheets. I put it on 'heavy duty' and it went to work. I sighed, trying to decide where to sleep. I decide to sit on the couch, cause I wasn't sleepy, and watch T.V. Then, I hear a voice behind me.

"I fuckin hate you for saving him." It said. I got up and kicked whatever was behind me. Coincidentally, I kicked the guy in "that area". He groaned in pain while I called the police. Good thing I took those self-defense classes. I took the knife out of the guy's hand and put it to his neck.

"So you are the guy who tried to kill my friend huh?" He didn't respond. "You try to kill him in his sleep. Typical from the coward." His eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm not a coward!" He yelled. Not enough to wake Mitch up, but enough to startle me. I drop the knife. He goes for it again, but I kick him in "that area" again. He was now on the floor, writhing in pain. The police came soon after and arrested the guy. He was put into jail for attempt of murder twice. I go back to watching T.V. I caught myself watching these How to Love things. Like The Bachelorette, or...yeah. **(I don't know any of those shows. I am a twelve year old guy for cryin out loud.)** I was complaining at the girl for making the wrong choice. I fell asleep after a while. I dreamt about Mitch. Me and Mitch were together, on a stage. We were singing. People were cheering for us. Then, at the end of the song, we kissed. That was when I woke up. I just noticed, I love Mitch...

**OOOOOOOO :D I just drank coffee so I might have more time to make a new chapter for Love At First Sight :D:D:D. Yay! :D:D:D:D:D:D Sorry, this chapter kind of short :/**


	4. The Music Video

**Hello guys! I am back! I hope you all been liking this story. I am going to be doing some response to reviews in these author's notes so...yeah. If you don't care then don't read them.**

**To DiamondzCraft:WELL I AM GOING TO THROW A SNOW GLOBE AT YOU :D**

**Ok, that's all the reviews. Not many, but still;...yeah. ON WITH DA STORY**

Mitch's POV

I wake up in the morning. I didn't really feel hurt anymore so I got up and went down stairs. I look over at the couch to see that Nina was sleeping on it. Why did she sleep there? I shake her a bit and she wakes up. She looked at me, then hugged me. Why did she do that?

"Umm...Nina?" I ask.

"Something happened yesterday...I felt scared and kicked him really hard THERE"

"Who was it? And what happened?"

"That man who stabbed you yesterday. He came and tried to kill me. He came up behind me and said 'I fuckin hate you for saving him'." I comforted her with hugging her back. I get up and make her some breakfast. Cereal. I give her the bowl and she laughs a bit. She knew I couldn't cook so she gladly accepted. After breakfast, she asks me a question that surprises me.

"Hey, Mitch. Do you want to do a duet together? You know, since we weren't able to upload us singing yesterday?" I looked at her for a little bit. I think about it. Should I? Yeah, sure. I nod my head yes and she smiles. She gives me the song. "Adele-Chasing Pavements" It said. I smiled, I like this story. **(I do too, what a coincidence!)** We set up the video camera. It was going to be kind of a music video..(KEY: Mitch-**Bold** Nina- _Italics_ Both at the same time-_**Bold and Italics.**_)

I pointed the camera at Nina, sitting on the couch. She was looking out at the window. Then, she started.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over. If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to think it over. This ain't lust, I know this is love, but_

She gets up and looks at a picture. I zoom in on the picture. It was me and her together at prom.

_if I tell the world. It will never be enough 'cause it was not told to that's exactly what I need to do. If I'd end up, with you._

Then, Nina starts to dance a bit while singing. We were going to put little cut-scenes too.

_Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere. Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place. Should I leave it there? Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements. Even if it, leads nowhere?_

I hand the camera to Nina. I am just sitting at a chair, looking at a photo of her.

**I build myself up. And fly around in circles wait then as my heart drops. And when my back, begins to tingle. Finally, could this be, it oh!**

I get up and act as if I was looking for something. Then, I find a letter with a phone number on it. It said Nina.

**Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place? Should I leave, it there. Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements. Even if it leads nowhere?**

Then, we act together. Nina comes through the door and greets me with a hug and a kiss. Then we dance around some more.

_**Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste, even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements. Even if it, leads nowhere, yeah. Should I give up, or, should I just keep chasing pavements even if, it leads, nowhere.**_

We stop dancing and sit on the couch. We pretend that we are arguing and Nina storms out the door. Now I am sitting at the is filming me. We had a trick with some editing to make this awesome.

_**Or would it be a waste, even if I knew my place should I leave it there. Should I just keep on, chasing, pavements. Even if it, leads nowhere, e yeah.**_

Nina stops recording and films here on the record the same scene of just her sitting on the couch singing. Then, I put the chair next to the couch. Me and her film and start singing that last part again, but we get up from our spots (Couch and Chair) and dance together. We smile at each other once the whole music video was done. The trick was that we put the background behind us of our normal places. We split the screen into two parts. We had that last scene where both me and her dance. We put the background behind us and make it seem like we are dancing with each other from different places. It looked pretty cool while editing. It took pretty much the whole day to film, edit, and such. When we uploaded it, in the next forty or fifty minutes, the views exploded. We had so many comments like "Wow, that was really cool!" or "Do more!" or even "You guys have really good singing voices.". Both me and her smiled and hugged. The work finally paid off. Both me and her were really happy. Also, I forgot to mention the cut scenes we had. They were basically when we were happy. When we hung out together, when we always were together. The idea of the song was basically two people when they were together. they break up, then want each other back, but move. We put those cut-scenes in when we were singing solos. We also start another game. We play Race to Wool with Dakota, Jordan, Matt, Jerome, Adam, and Preston. My team beat their team. I cry out in triumph but Nina just hit me on the head, saying to stop rubbing it in her face. Both her and I laugh. I felt that strange bond of love again. We are either going to be together as a couple, or best friends forever. I drift off to sleep while Nina enters the room. Good night Mitch. Is what I heard before I went to sleep. I didn't hear the rest of what she said. Good Night Mitch, I wish you have dreams of us being together like I do. I wish you knew that I love you. I didn't even know she kissed me on the cheek too.

**Yay, music and songs. I love songs. They're my favorite**


	5. I Am Here For You Now

**Hello to all my readers! I had a case of writer's block for this story but, after asking a friend, this is back! I am really glad everyone likes my style of writing and such and yeah... On with the damn story :P.**

Mitch POV

I see Nina. She was out in the distance, crying. I try to run to her but can't I was in a plane, flying away from her. Why am I leaving my best friend, the one I love. Then I appear next to her. She was in her college dorm, sleeping, but still having tears leaking from her eyes. I can't believe it. I was guessing this was when I left and when she left too. I she was watching my videos, but still crying. Was she having a hard time? Hmm. Then I saw her in class. The end of the class. When she was on her way out of the room, and onto her next class, she was disrupted by some girls. "Hey Nina! Come here, let me give you something." She walked to them, not knowing what will happen. Then the girl punched her right in the stomach. She was on the floor, writhing in pain. She was bullied...I can't believe it. I was guessing Nina was punched really hard cause she was gasping for air and coughing. The girl just spit on her and left. I can't believe it. After a while, Nina got up and went to her next class. Her professor yelled at her for being late and gave her more homework than the rest of the class. Why didn't she tell him what happened? Then I was in a different time. I saw Nina running. She was running from those girls again. But they had guys with them too. I saw Nina trip, then all of the kids surrounded her.

"Nina. You can't run. There's only one thing you are used for, whore." Then the men started to strip their clothes. I shielded my eyes. Then I heard Nina's voice and what she was thinking.

"If only Mitch we're here to protect me." Then she got up and looked me right in the face. "Why did you leave me?" I woke up, sweating. Thank god it was a dream. But did those things really happen to Nina? That nightmare was stuck in my head for a while. I took a shower, washing all the sweat off and went off to breakfast. Nina made some eggs and bacon then left me a plate. She tried talking to me, but I was too deep into thinking about that dream. Then, Nina slapped me to wake me up. She laughed a bit. I got out of my train of thought.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were spacing out. I wanted to talk to you." She said with a smile. "What were you thinking about?" She asked, curious.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh come on. If it as a nightmare, you can talk about it with me. I am your best friend so you can tell me." She said, still in her happy tone.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Then I told her about the dream. Right when she heard her name and the word bully, she dropped her fork. She was just staring at her food, not caring that her fork was on the floor. I continued to tell her about the dream, and the end of it, when those people...yeah. I looked at her and she was in complete terror. She wasn't moving from her spot, not even looking up. This creeped me out a bit. I knew she wasn't in an "answering a question" mood but curiosity overcame me. "Did what I have in my dream really happen to you?" I ask. I saw tears run down her face so I came up to her and hugged her. Then she started to sob. I was guessing this was a yes.

"It-it-it's just that you were my only friend who protected me and stood up for me. I had no friends in college, the other people would just bully me. They did things, bad things, to me. They hurt me and cut me." I put a hand over her lips for her to stop saying anything. I knew this was hard to express so I didn't make her tell me. After she stopped sobbing for about twenty minutes, we went to record some hunger games with Jerome. She was back to her usual happy self. Both me and Nina teamed while Jerome was alone. We played for a while, and then it was deathmatch. It was me, Jerome, Nina, and some other guy. We all ganged up on the other guy, then we killed Jerome.

"What! Why did you kill me and not her!? You guys love each other huh?" He teased.

"Hell no, me and her are best friends and we haven't seen each other in a while, like this morning." I said with a chuckle. After that, we acted like the hunger games and both jumped into the lava at the same time. I ended up winning, though.

"How was that possible?" Nina said with an angry tone. We end the recording and go off. Nina suggested we go for ice cream for celebration of our successful music video. I agreed and we went to Cold Stone, one of the best places ever. We both got our ice creams and I paid.

"Thanks for paying. That was really nice of you." She said.

"Well, no problem. What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. Maybe that pasta we bought the other day?"

"Sure. Wanna play some games when we get home though?"

"Of course I want t play games. Why would you ask me that question when you know the answer?" We get home and start up the PS3. I get defeated by her massive skill in Call of Duty.

"How and when did you get so good at Call of Duty?"

"Just comes to me naturally." She says with a chuckle. Then we start to play some BattleBlock Theatre. It was quite fun, screwing each other over. She would push me into a pit and I would set her on fire. We had many laughs. Then we think for a while.

"Should we try to sing again?" She asks me. I agree but we don't make a music video. Just us singing together. We decide to sing a fun song. One of my favorites personally, "Payphone" by Maroon 5. We sung it, edited it, and posted it. Again, we saw happy comments. Then, I saw one comment that stood out. "You guys should be a couple cause you look like one. :D" I thought that person was right too. We do look like a couple. I don't tell Nina bout that comment and we ate dinner. After about an hour, I went to the gym and she went to do more games. When I came back, she was already sleeping. She was sleeping on the couch though so I carried her to her room. I tucked her in and said, "Goodnight Nina. Sweet dreams." Then I thought I would do something pretty crazy. I kissed her on the cheek. Then I went to sleep in my own bed, trying to not have that dream again.

**Happy and depressing chapter at the same time O.o. Anyways, I hope you all liked reading my story. This is Yoshi, signing off. :D**


	6. What's In The Air?

**Hello to the world! I LIED TO YOU ALL! MWAHAHA. But srs, I am sorry for not updating yesterday. I got distracted with video games :/. It's summer break. Don't judge me. Also btw, I will be alternating between this and The Odd One Out whenever I write so when I write another chapter for Love At First Sight, expect The Odd One Out to be next :).**

Mitch POV

I wake up feeling really groggy and gross. Like I was sick. I'm not sick. I don't get sick. And I don't recall anything that should've gotten me sick. I ignore this feeling and go take a shower, hoping the feeling will go away. It didn't, it got worse. I started to have massive headaches that I just couldn't deal with. I fall on the floor with a loud thud. The vibration made one of my framed pictures fall down. Nina heard it fall so she came up to my room to see me on the floor, writhing in pain. She tried carrying me, but just couldn't. I tried to laugh and be happy but I couldn't even talk without massive pain. Nina took my temperature and looked shocked. "You have a fever of over 120 degrees, Mitch. Stay in bed, I will take care of you." She says. I can't even say thank you. It was like my lips were sealed shut. After that I start to get into a coughing fit. Nina was already out of the room, or actually out of the house. She went to buy soup. She put some water by my bed. I coughed and coughed and coughed. I hated having these types of sicknesses, but I never really knew how it felt to have one. I didn't get sick often and when I did, I recover in the next two or three hours. This was NOT going away.

I coughed for about twenty minutes until I heard running footsteps coming towards my room. At first I thought it was that killer that tried to kill me last time but then Nina comes in, panting and having a look of terror. She rubs my back and gives me water, for I am still coughing. Is this really happening? Why? I start to feel really sleepy as my coughing stops. I lay down in my bed and my eyes start to close. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Nina. "Mitch? Mitch? Are you ok? Mitch!?"

Nina's POV

Oh my gosh. Is he dead? Or is he sleeping? Oh no what do I do?! I am taking him to the hospital. I struggle, but I end up carrying Mitch to my car. I put him in the back seat and drive off to the hospital. I run in, carrying Mitch. The doctors come in immediately and take him. I sit in the waiting room, worrying so much. SO many questions whizzed within my mind. Is he going to be ok? Are you ok? How did he get sick? Did he eat something? Is he actually dead? What am I going to have for breakfast? All kinds of questions. Then I see a doctor come up to me. "Are you Nina Nguyen?" He asked

"Yes. Is Mitch going to be ok?" I ask frantically. He looks down and sighs. This was going to be bad news, I know it.

"He is going to be ok." I sigh in relief. "But, it is very very likely for him to get this again. We don't know what the sickness is or how he got it. We only saw this is one other person."

"Who!?"

"His name is Jordan Maron. He came to us a few months back. He might have some good information about the sickness."

"Oh...ok. Is Mitch ok to see now?"

"Yes he is awake." I practically run into one of the rooms, but there was an old lady in it so I left and closed the door quietly as she complained about me. I look in each of the rooms, frantically for Mitch. Then I see one empty room. The bed was already slept in, but no one is in there, weird. Curiosity overcame me and I walked in to see Mitch pop up and scare me.

"What the hell Mitch!" I scream

"What!? There's nothing to do in this boring hospital!" He retorted.

"Ok. Well anyways, how are you feelin?" I ask with a smile

"Pretty good. Pretty good. Not my best, but pretty good."

"That's good." An awkward silence formed between us.

"AWKWARD SILENCE OF AWKWARDNESS!" Mitch screams. I laugh as he does the same.

"We need to find something."

"What?"

"Do you know who Jordan Maron is?"

"Hell yeah I do. He is the one and only CaptainSparklez. What about him?"

"Well the doctor said that your sickness was really rare. And it was very likely for you to catch it again. I don't want that happening again. I don't want to see you cough up blood anymore. Anyway, the doctor said that Jordan was the only other person to get this sickness. We might get some information about it. And make sure you don't catch it again." He nods. I give him his phone so he can call Jordan. Jordan arrives quickly to the hospital and finds our room.

"Hey guys? What did you need me for again?" He asks.

"Just some information. You see, Mitch here got a sickness that you had. Do you know anything about how he got it?"

"Hmm.. Well, I got it from when I was recording. I was giving a speech, sort of a lecture. The next day I got sick." I think about this for a second. Then I come up with an idea.

"I GOT IT!" I scream. The boys just look at me weirdly. "There must be some parasite or something in the air. Me and Mitch were singing and he his mouth wide open. Something must have went into his mouth and got him sick." After that, the guys start to look like they are thinking again. I sigh. I felt really tired so I sat down and laid on Mitch's bed. Then I started to feel sort of groggy. Oh no. Was I getting sick too? No, that can't happen. I try to fight the sickness. But then, I just couldn't do it. I started to get into a coughing fit, like Mitch. I couldn't talk nor move much. I only moved when I had to, and that caused immense pain. The boys tried helping me, but I don't know. I start to feel tired. So I close my eyes slowly. The last thing I hear were the sounds of Mitch and Jordan yelling for the doctors and footsteps. And the squeaks of wheels.

**CLIFFHANGER OMG! I love you all and I am bored. That's why I am writing this. I hope you all love happy reading. The Odd One Out might be updated as well today so look out for that! Also, sorry for the short chapter. :/**


	7. Don't You Remember?

**Hello all! I left you all on a big cliffhanger. Hehehe Now you guys get this :D. I have to write a lot today so don't yell at me if this is short. Please don't. Anyways, have an awesome day.**

Mitch POV

I can't believe it. She has to be in a hospital bed again. I just couldn't believe it. She got the same thing I did, and so she has to go through the same pain I did. The coughing, hurting to talk, all of it. I wait in my hospital bed as Jordan is just sitting next to me, also worried about Nina. Then, about thirty minutes later, a doctor came. "Nina will be fine. Just a couple of her brain cells were damaged so she might forget a couple things. She is awake so you can see her." I just sat there in shock. What if she doesn't remember me? Or worse, what if she forgets about her youtube channel? I have an anxious face when I go into Nina's room, but then it is erased once she smiles at me and says my name.

"Mitch!" She says, of course smiling. She was always smiling.

"Hey Nina! Are you alright?"

"Better than ever. The question is, are you alright? You had a weird face when we walked into the room."

"Yeah I am fine. Don't worry. The doctor says you can go home today. Or actually, you can go home right now, so shall we?" She nods vigorously. We get into her car and drive home.

"Thanks for dropping me off." She says and waves at me. What?

"What?"

"Thank you for dropping me off at my house. That's what I said."

"You don't remember. I live with you." She just looked at me in shock.

"No! I don't live with anyone! I hate having roommates or someone to live with. I'd rather not be living with you. You and me are friends, nothing more and nothing less, and living together would make us seem like we are in love. So I disagree with you. So please, get off my property." She sternly says this.

"But my stu-"

"Your stuff isn't in here. All of it is mine. Your stuff is at your house!" This surprised me. How and where was I supposed to sleep? I guess I have to call one of my friends. Then I noticed my car in the driveway.

"Then how do you explain that? My car." She looks at me, then looks at the car.

"You came over so we could do a duet, then go back to your house. Correct?"

"No Nina! You don't understand! I have my own room in there. My own recording set! Even my own furniture! Here, I'll show you." I was about to walk in until I was blocked by the hand of Nina.

"You can't come in. This is my house. Not yours. Now I don't wanna stop being friends with you so GO AWAY." I sigh. I guess she has to find out herself.The song "Don't You Remember?" was playing in my head. I was arguing with myself if I should sing it or not right there and then, but I decided not to after a while. She would think I look stupid. She hates me enough already. I call up Jordan and ask if I could stay at his house.

"What? Why can't you sleep at your house?"

"Nina doesn't let me in the house. She thinks it's only her house. She doesn't remember me living with her."

"Fine, but you get the couch ok? Sorry but I don't have a guest room." I nod even though he doesn't see me. I grab my keys and go drive off to Jordan's house. I get settled on the couch, then get a phone call. It was from Nina.

"N-Nina?"

"Hey Mitch, umm. Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I act as if I didn't know.

"Sorry for kicking you out of the house. I guess I just didn't remember. You can come right now or tomorrow ok? I'll make it up to you somehow. And also, sorry for yelling at you."

"I'll come tomorrow. I am at Jordan's and already got settled."

"Ok." She hangs up and Jordan walks into the room, seeming to have listened to the whole conversation.

**FLASHBACK**

Nina POV

I walk into my house. I can't believe Mitch thinks I live with him. Me and him are not an item and so we do not live with each other. I know that. I look over to my right to see some unfamiliar pictures. It looked like Mitch as a little kid. Huh, I guess I have that picture. I don't remember it, but I guess I do. I walk upstairs to check on all the rooms to make sure no one took anything. I check my room, the gaming room, my recording room, Mitch's room, Mitch's recording room. Wait, Mitch's room? I look in it again and see it really was Mitch's room. And he lived here. I walked in to make sure it was his. It was definitely his judging by how the bed is unmade and the mess on the floor. I check the recording room to see if it was his. It wasn't messy and it was very tidy. No trash anywhere. I guess he was basically the opposite of me. I feel really bad now. I kicked him out of his own house. I kicked out the one that I love. I probably ruined my chance with him now. I guess I should call him to say sorry, and if he wants to come back. He probably won't. He probably hates me now.

**FLASHBACK END**

Mitch POV

"So you gonna go tomorrow? Why not today?" He asks.

"Well, I am tired. And I am lazy. And I already got settled here. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I know, I'll make you breakfast!" He shakes his head violently. "Come on! I am not that bad of a cook. I need to do something for you to let me stay here."

"But you're not staying here." He says with a smirk. He grabs my stuff and basically shoots it out the door.

"What the heck man?! What was that for!"

"Go with Nina. i am guessing she misses you. I know you want to. You love her, and I know it. So go get her!" I look at him with a surprised look. How did he know? Dang, freaking mind reader. I get into my car and wave to Jordan. He gives me a thumbs up and winks at me, wishing me luck. I drive to Nina's to see the door hinges broken and the door wide open. Oh my god, what happened? I run inside to see almost everything trashed, except the expensive furniture, ironically. Blood was on the floor. I followed the trail until I was lead to someone on the floor.

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER I AM SO MEAN OMG! I hope you guys like this story. It won't be as like, dramatic and hurt and like, you know, killing type of story. Not like Love At First Sight. Hope you guys love the story, and I love you all. I wish I could give you all money, but I am twelve so I am broke with 1000 bucks for getting straight A's. Happy Reading!**


	8. Why Would She?

**Hello people of the internet! I am yoshi, and this is my story! I can't thank anyone enough for following or favoriting all my stories. I love you all. I am really surprised, actually. I am scared... I just sent my Crime story to my English teacher via email. She was really mean, but really good at giving advice. Anyways, I am rambling. On with the story!**

Mitch's POV

I see the body on the floor, clearly been kicked and stabbed once with something sharp. I hear footstep and someone calling my name. I look to my right to see Nina. She ran right for me and hugged me, tears running down her face. "I was so scared... He broke into our house and told me to get into his car. I ran into my room and he followed me. I stabbed him with my pencil and knocked him out." She said, clutching my jacket. I nodded and took the man to the hospital. I also called 911, and they declared it was only self-defence. I sigh in relief. She won't be arrested. Thank goodness. She comes home, still with the look of fear on her face. I clean up the blood as I tell her to go upstairs and stay there. She will pretty much cry when she sees this blood anymore. It will remind her of her guilt. I clean it up making sure there was no spots of red anywhere. Then I fix the door. All of this took me all night. Coffee and determination kept me awake. It rained for a little bit, but I ignored it. After about two hours, I fixed the door. And I cleaned it a bit, it had scuff marks. I sit on the chair and just look outside. Alone. With me and my thoughts. I watch the sunrise and then go to making breakfast. No one knew that I could cook at least a little, so I cooked up some bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and a waffle for Nina. She had a stressful night last night so she deserved it.

"Nina! Breakfast!" I screamed. She wasn't coming down. I sighed. Typical, lazy Nina. I thought I might as well give her breakfast in bed and so I did. I walked up to her room, tray in hand, and opened her door. She was just laying on the bed, sleeping soundlessly. I decided to do a prank on her. I got a glass of water and splashed it on her face. She shot up instantly.

"What the hell was that for Mitch?!" She says, clearly angry.

"You were asleep. You needed to wake up." I say politely, but still trying not to laugh.

"Well you could've like shook me or something? Why do I have to wake up in the first place?" I hand her the tray. She backs away a bit, then relaxes.

"It's good, trust me. You had a stressful night last night and you need to relax yourself." She just smiles at me, then looks at the food. She plays with it a bit, making sure there was nothing bad in it. I laugh a bit. Then, she gets a small piece of the eggs and stuffs it in her mouth. She smiles and just wolfs down the rest of the eggs. My stomach growls a bit.

"Did you even eat? Or sleep?" She asks me. I shake my head. I guess I looked like I was sleepy. She gets an extra plate and gives it to me. She puts a pancake and half the sausages and bacon. I try to give it back, but she insisted. "You need to eat too. What have you been doing all night?"

"I'll show you later. Now, eat your breakfast." I just sit there and watch her eat her breakfast as I eat mine.I felt regular. Then, once I blinked, I was asleep completely. I fell to the ground, snoring. I heard Nina laugh.

Nina POV

I can't believe it. He actually fell asleep. He looked pretty peaceful on the floor so I left him there. I had already finished my breakfast so I went downstairs to put the dishes away. I got Mitch's plate too. Before I got downstairs, though, I remembered the blood on the floor. I trembled in fear a bit, but then I told myself to be strong. It was in the past, and Mitch is here to protect you. I smiled at the fact that Mitch was going to protect me. I walked into the kitchen to see there was no blood.. Did it dry? I look around the house to see any traces of blood. Did Mitch clean it all up? Wow it must have taken him like four hours to do that. I guess he didn't want me to be reminded of what I did. I look around to see that the door was fixed too. So that's what he has been doing all night. He's so sweet. This is obviously why I love him. He is my knight in shining armor. He is my handyman. He is my chef. He is my roommate. He is my best friend.

After cleaning the dishes, I decided to make some videos for Youtube. This took about two or three hours. Mitch was still asleep, obviously. I got really bored. There was nothing to do.I got a phone call from someone.

"Hey! Nina! Longtime no see." She exclaims through the phone. The voice sounded way too familiar.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Don't you remember me? I am Alice Sanchez." I hang up on her immediately and run to my room. Not her. No. I start crying a bit. How did she get my phone number? I sob more and Mitch wakes up. I try to dry my tears, but he already knew I was crying.

"What happened Nina? Why are you crying?" He comforts me with a hug.

"Alice...Sanchez..." I manage to say.

"Who was that?"

"She...she...she was the bully." He looks at me in shock.

"What happened?"

"She called me.." He just hugs me even more. I was really scared, to be honest. She made my college life a living hell. She hated me and made sure I had no friends. I sigh. What's in the past is in the past. I decided to call her again, but on speaker phone so Mitch could hear.

"Nina? What happened? Did you lose connection?" She asks.

"Yeah. Why are you calling me? I thought you hated me."

"That's the reason I am calling you. To say I am sorry." I was completely and utterly shocked by this. She was apologising? Wow. "I did the most terrible things to you. I put you into depression, probably. I am having that right now and I know how you feel. And how it feels to be bullied now. People at my work bully me. So sorry. Can I make it up to you somehow?" I had so many devilish plans in my head. I decided something just not devilish.

"Can you buy me and my friend coffee?" I ask.

"Sure!"

"My friend is going to come with me, though. I don't trust you still."

"Ok, I understand. Meet me at the Starbucks near the grocery store?"

"Sure!" I smile. I haven't had coffee in so long. I usually only get Starbucks coffee. I think it's the best there. And I don't like really strong coffees. Mitch gives me a weird look, then shrugs and goes off doing his normal thing. I hope Alice is serious about this. I hope she really did change, so we can be friends.

**Well guys, that was the chapter. I kind of like/hate this chapter. I don't know. Just something about it makes it awesome. Anyways, Happy Reading to you all!**


	9. Alice

**Nothing to do... It's late at night...SO TIME TO WRITE! DUN DA DA DAAAA! I hope you all having a wonderful summer! And I wanna hand you all a cookie...so here ya go! *Gives invisible cooke***

**Angry Fan: This isn't a real cookie!**

**Me: Well too bad.**

***Angry Fan Unfavorites***

**Me:Umm...I'll give you a cookie later ok?**

**Angry Fan: fine *Favorited story again***

**ANyways guys, Happy Reading!**

Mitch POV

I could tell Nina was nervous. Either that or just plain scared. She had a look of terror on her face and put on her nicest clothes. She wanted to look good for someone who bullied her? What the hell? I look at her weirdly as she just stares at herself in the mirror. "Hey Ni-"

"Do I look ok?" She asked before I could even say her name.

"You look wonderful. Stop worrying." I say with a smile. She smiles and gives me a hug.

"Thanks for coming with me. I don't know what I would do without you." She smiles as do I. We go off to go to Starbucks. We walk inside and I scan the room. No one looked like a bully, but Nina shakily pointed to a girl. She had a normal black tank top with some black pants. She noticed us and signaled for us to come over. I did, but Nina just hid behind me. She was scared, obviously. I sit down on on a chair and Nina takes the closest one to me. Alice was sitting across from us. She was smiling. She had long, dark brown hair. Her eyes were a turquoise color and her skin was a little pale. She had lots of makeup on, eye liner, lipstick, blush, you name it. We all sat there in silence for a while.

"So what do you guys want?" Alice said, breaking the silence.

"Well I want a vanilla bean drink and Nina here wants a caramel frappuccino." She nods and goes up to order. I never really liked caffeine. It made me super hyper and I really didn't like that. The vanilla bean drink was my favorite, cause it had no caffeine in it. Nina on the other hand needed the caffeine. Not really need, but it would just be really helpful for her. She moved her chair closer to me as Alice came back. Alice noticed this, but shrugged and sat down back in her seat. She just sat there, along with us. Another awkward silence formed between us until Nina broke it.

"S-So why did you tell us to come here again?" She stuttered on her words, obviously nervous.

"I needed to repay you somehow. For what I did to you. I was so mean to you. I hit you, and got guys to do...things to you. I am so sorry. It was all my fault. All my fault. Now I know what it feels like. It's my punishment." She had tears streaming down her eyes, obviously crying.

"One Caramel Frappuccino, One Vanilla Bean Drink, and One Caramel Macchiato." A man from the back said. I got up and got our drinks, then sat back down. Nina was less tense, and Alice stopped crying. Did they start to get along a little? They were talking about normal girl stuff.

"I love your outfit." Alice said to Nina.

"Thank you. I like your's too." Nina said back, smiling.

"No, this isn't anything. It's just black." I knew where this conversation was going. I was pretty much the third wheel. I gave them both their drinks and sat down, getting totally left out of the conversation. Outside, though, I saw Jerome.

"Hey guys, I see my friend over there. I am gonna go talk to him ok?" Nina nods and I go with my drink in hand. I wave to Jerome as he waves back.

"Hey dude! Haven't seen you in a while." He says, smiling.

"Well, I did move so it's hard to keep in touch with old friends."

"What!? I am not old!" He says, jokingly.

"I don't know. Have you seen what you wear lately?" I say, also joking. We both start laughing.

"What were you doing with those girls over there? Were you hitting on one of them, then got completely REJECTED?!" He says, partially serious. I shake my head.

"That girl in the black is one of her friends and that other girl is my best friend Nina. We live together."

"Oh yeah. Nina. She beat you in the hunger games. Ha ha ha ha ha." he says, trying to make fun of me. I scoff when I notice something. The girls looked mad at each other. Then, Nina stood up and started walking away. Alice stood up too, and followed her. Nina looked back to see a punch thrown at her face. I had to stop this. I ran inside and make the two stop fighting. I take Nina to my car and we drive off. Nina was just pouting, and looking away from me.

"I never wanna see that Bitch again. We need to change our number." She says. I turn on some music, hoping it would make her feel better. She wasn't doing much. Still had an angry face on. I started to think a bit. Then. a crazy idea popped in my head. I started to sing along with the music. But it wasn't just any kind of music. It was some Nicki Manaj. I started to dance a little in my seat. Nina looked at me in shock, then smiled. She wasn't angry anymore, thank goodness. Once the song ends, I turn the music off and look at her, for a quick second since I was driving.

"Are you cheered up yet?" I ask.

"Yes I am happy now. Thanks." She says, smiling. We get to the house. It was still pretty early, so I decided to do a video. Nina wanted to do it with me and so we did. We played in our new game room though. Not really new, but we just didn't use it much. We played some black ops two. I recorded it. I also decided that she would be in our new funtage. With me, Matt, and Jerome, obviously. We had a lot of fun. We smiled, laughed, and even cried tears of joy a bit. I enjoyed every bit of it. Once we finished, I went to uploading. Nina, however, had other plans. Sh went into her room and started doing something. I don't know what, but she did. She came out with a bird. Not just any bird, a Blue Jay.

"Look, our new pet!" She said. I turned around to see the bird. I jumped a bit, cause it surprised me so much.

"Where did you get him!" I say, surprised.

"Found him..."

"What? You didn't even leave your room. Where did you find him?"

"My room."

"So you had that thing the whole time."

"What? You mean this?" She puts a cloth on the bird's head and she shakes her hand. Once it fell on the floor, I heard a big squawk. She took the cloth off to see it was a game controller.

"What the heck?" I say, looking at her confused.

"Magic!" She said, smiling. I go back to editing while she just prances around the room. She was obviously bored.

"Why don't you go record some stuff on your own right now? Or make dinner.." I say. She just looks at me, then shrugs and makes her way to the kitchen. Once I finished editing and uploading, I could smell the sweet smell of Nina's cooking. I went downstairs to see that she made some steak with mashed potatoes. I look at the food in awe as she served the food.

"This is so much! What's the special occasion?" I say, knowing she was up to something. She smiles at me.

"Just to thank you for being there with me when I was with Alice. I got some free coffee and telling that Bitch off." I laugh, and start chowing down on the food. It was delicious. I was debating on should I tell her I love her or not in my head. A big list of consequences went through my head. What if you break up? What would your friends think about you? Will it work out? Does she like you back? I ultimately decided not to, for now. I thank her for the food and just slump onto the couch.

"Go upstairs. I am too lazy to go upstairs and watch TV." She said.

"Hell no. This is mine. Go sit in your chair." I say.

"Hell no. Your stuff is more comfortable than mine." She basically jumps onto me. I groan as I fall off the couch, still having Nina on me. I struggle to get her off but she just wouldn't.

"Why do you have to be so fat!" I say. She pouted.

"I am not leaving until you apologize."

"About what!"  
"That fat comment."

"Fine, I am sorry for calling you fat." She gets off me and I get up.

"Also, you are fat, just sorry for calling you fat." I say, trying to mess with her. He face turns a bright red and she comes after me. I run into my room and lock it, laughing my head off.

"MITCH! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! OPEN IT NOW!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Then, the banging stopped. The yelling stopped. Everything stopped. I was scared at first, then opened the door slowly. I look to my right nothing. And too my left...it was her. She was staring right at me, smiling sadistically. She had a knife in her hand. I backed away to my room. She was still smiling. I back into a corner in my room. She was walking towards me slowly.

"Don't ever...call me fat..." She says. She puts the knife in the air, then drops it to the ground. She falls to her knees, crying and sobbing hysterically. I comfort her with a hug and then those hysterical sobs turn into evil laughs. She took out her pocket knife and opened it up. She smiled again. "too bad. You let your guard down." She said as I backed away again. Then, she smiles regularly and starts laughing.

"Gotcha!" She said. What? "Look around you!" She said. I looked around my darkish room to see cameras. I growl and tackle her to the ground.

"Don't you dare upload this to Youtube!" I say, my eyes full of anger. Her laughing stopped. Her smile faded. Her eyes changed from happy, to frightened. "I swear, I can kill you right now. Actually, That sounds like a good idea." I get the knife from the floor and put it to her neck. She wiggles a bit. "Nuh uh uh. Don't wiggle or it will cut you!" I say, smiling sadistically. In my mind, though, I was laughing my head off. This was all a prank, just so she wouldn't upload this on youtube. She screams as I put the knife up in the air. I scream, then hit the ground next to her and laugh. "HAHAHA YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! THAT WAS PRICELESS!" I say. She looked at me, angry, but that soon faded as she joined in on the laughter.

"You are such a jerk Mitch!" She said. She jumped on top of me again.

"Get off me!" Didn't really want to push her off cause it would hurt her.

"NO!" She screamed. We sat there for a while.

"So...How are you today?" I say, trying to joke around a bit.  
"Good, how about yours?"

"Good." We made eye contact right then. We got lost into each other's eyes, but then broke away soon after. I noticed it was already midnight. I push her off, and get into my bed. She pouts at me, then smiles and gets up.

"Good Night Mitch." She said as the door creaked shut.

"Night Nina." I say before she closes the door. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. In the middle of the night, I felt a sudden warmth on my cheek, then I heard the door shut. I guess it was nothing, for I didn't get hurt. I smile as I go sleep soundlessly and dreamlessly.

**Longest chapter in this story yet! Wow. It took less time than my other chapters did too. Wow. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed this story. Happy Reading!**

**-Yoshi/Chris**


	10. Terry

**Hello everyone! I am writing this chapter. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW! Anyways, that is all, now GET TO READING!**

Mitch POV

I wake up to the sound of glass breaking. Chills ran down my spine as I got up and ran downstairs to see what was up. I saw Nina getting a broom and sweeping up. I sigh, then chuckle as she notices me with an apologetic face. I just smile.

"So sorry. Sorry I woke you. Just that my hand slipped and..." I shush her.

"It's ok. Everyone makes mistakes, so it doesn't matter." Sh smiles and sweeps up the rest of the glass.

"How about as an apology gift, you buy us coffee!" She looks at me, then chuckles.

"You won't get coffee, but I know you want to go to Starbucks." She smiles and nods. After she finished cleaning, she goes to get dressed. She comes out with a normal shirt and jeans. I smiled. She looked beautiful even with regular clothes. When she came out, she started laughing. Why was she laughing at me?

"Shouldn't you be dressed?" I look down to see I was shirtless and only had some shorts on... crap.. I run into my room and get one of my t-shirts on. I walk back out and smile. She smiles back and we go to the car. We drive to Starbucks. Nina didn't want to go in there, cause of yesterday. I understood and went in to buy for her. At the cashier, though, was Alice. She smiled and waved happily at me.

"Hey Mitch! How are you doing?" I didn't respond. I didn't want to talk to her after yesterday. "Oh come on. If you talk to me, your coffee could be free!" I looked up. I was and still am a greedy person. Talking isn't bad right? I looked back to see Nina signaling to me that she would be in the clothes shop next door. I nodded and looked back at Alice.

"Fine, what do you want."

"Just a sec. Mac! I am gonna take a break. Can you take over!" Another woman comes up and nods. We get a table.

"Ok now what do you want?"

"What? Can't friends h-"

"We're not friends..." How come she thought we were friends. She left me out of a conversation yesterday, then punched my best friend in the face. How in hell would we be friends?

"What? Is that about yesterday? It had nothing to do with you."

"It does have something to do with me if you're the bully that bullied my best friend. Then you punched her in the face yesterday." She looked at me, obviously angry.

"Well she des-"

"How in hell do you think she deserved it! You got guys to rape her. You hurt her and caused professors to get mad at her. You caused her depression. She couldn't even make any friends cause you were being such an asshole. You made her college life a living hell!" I paused to breathe. I looked at Alice. She was in shock.

"Well I know she l-"

"What you think she liked being bullied! Hell no! She started crying at just the mention of your name. Did you see how she was hiding behind me yesterday. She was completely terrified. When she told me about you, she was in tears. She couldn't even say three words without having a short sob. God, why do people like you have to be so stupid sometimes." She just looked down, ashamed. Then, I heard a man from behind the counter call our drinks, saying that they were ready. I grabbed the drinks. Then I went back to Alice, who was still looking down. "Just think about that. She had a living hell. If you hated her, and if you didn't invite her yesterday, I wouldn't have had to tell you about this." She looked at me, then back down. I waked out merrily. Nina was in front of the car, in shock

"What were you doing with Alice?" She asked me nervously.

"Oh, I wanted to ask her out." I say jokingly She looks at me in shock. "Just kidding, just told her how much of an asshole and how stupid she is." Nina smiles and gives me a thumbs up. "Hey, I even got a free coffee for you." I handed her the coffee. She smiled and thanked me. We were getting low on food, so we went out to get groceries as well. We came home with what seemed like one hundred pounds of groceries. After we put them all away, I got a phone call. It was from, oh no, my ex girlfriend Terry. I picked it up. "Hi Terry" I say in a voice like I didn't want her to be there.

"Hey Mitch! I was just wondering, can I see you? Not like boyfriend and girlfriend. just as friends ok?" I sighed. I wasn't one to reject an offer so I accepted. She squeal with happiness. "Ok great! Meet me at the park ok?"

"Ok..." I say. She hangs up. I sigh. She was just...strange. I felt a little nervous around her.

"Hey Nina?" I said to her as she was putting away some stuff.  
"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me to the park? I have to meet my ex girlfriend. She wants to go as 'Just Friends' but I know she wants to get back together. Can you help me trick her into thinking you and I are a couple? I really don't want to get back with her, and she will just cling onto me more." I smile at the thought of me and Nina being a couple. She blushes, then agrees to what I said. After about an hour, we left to go to the park. When we got to the park, I saw Terry sitting on a bench alone. I got out of the car first, then opened the door for Nina. Terry noticed this. I took Nina's hand and we went off happily to where Terry was sitting. I sat in between the girls.

"Hey Mitch! Who's this?" Terry says.

"This is Nina. She's my awesome girlfriend."

"You mean Nina from your high school? The one you had a crush on?" God Terry, why do you have to be like that.

"Yup!"

"Oh ok, Hi I am Terry Wibben." She introduces herself to Nina. Nina shakes her hand, then puts her arms around my one arm.

"So why did you want me to come here?" I asked Terry. She looked like she was embarrassed. She didn't know what to say.

"Just...just to catch up. Since we were going to be just friends, I still want to know you better." I knew it. She wanted to ask me out again.

"Well Nina and I just moved in together, unknowingly. Until at least when we actually moved in together. Both of our jobs are ...what else.."

"How about when we got together?" Nina suggests. Damn you Nina...making me think about everything.

"I liked her ever since the first day we moved in together. I didn't know she liked me back so I kept it to myself until one time I took the couch from her. She got stubborn, for she wanted the couch, and sat on me. We wrestled then I called her fat. She sat on me, then told me to apologize. She agreed and got off me. When I got up, I called her fat and ran into my room, and locked the door. After a while, it was quiet so I decided to check it out. I opened the door to see Nina staring at me. I got a little lost into her eyes as she did with mine. Then...we kissed." I smiled. Of course this was fake. Terry just smiled.

"It's great to see two best friends become boyfriend and girlfriend. I am happy for you two. Well, I gotta run. Call me if you wanna do this again sometime." She smiles and leaves for her car. Nina just looked at me in shock.

"Did...you really mean it. When you first moved in, you loved me?" Crap...I am really dumb aren't I? Should I tell her? No? Maybe? Arg, why am I always put into these positions. I know! I w-. My thinking was cut off when someone kissed me on the lips. It wasn't Nina though...

**OOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGA! I love this story so I am glad to be updating it. I still need to finish the rest of my stories though so :/ Happy Reading!**


	11. Drunken Airhead

**Hello everyone! I would like to do something... SHOUTOUT TO WOAAHITSKAITLYN! Just because... Idk. I played with her in LoL and she raged...then I pressured her to update her story today...WHICH SHE DIDN'T! xD Anyways, yeah. Just...yeah. On with the story.**

Mitch POV

I started kissing back, thinking it was Nina. But, when I saw the person had black hair, I instantly pushed her off. She had black hair, blue eyes, palish skin, and a black attire. Who the hell is this girl. She looked like she was smiled. "What? You don't wanna have fuuuuunn?" The girl slurred. I scoffed and ran away. How could I do that. To Nina. Right in front of her! I run to the car and lock myself in. I know it was a little pathetic but...no it was just pathetic. I didn't even cry. There was a knock at my door. I looked through the window to see Terry. She had a disappointed look on her face. She obviously wanted something so I rolled down the window. She slapped me right away.

"How could you! You freaking kissed another girl right in front of your girlfriend!" She was hitting me with her purse. I grabbed it in defence.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! That girl kissed me first. I was in...a different train of thought when Nina asked me something." She stopped hitting me. She had a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"What was that question?" She asked out of curiosity. I sighed. I guess I have to tell her now.

"If I really meant that when I first saw her, I loved her. Listen, Terry, I know you want to get back together but I don't ok? Me and Nina wasn't really true." She looked at me, shocked, then slapped me again. "That's exactly why I don't want to be with you. Now STOP HITTING ME!" She chuckled and stopped.

"But do you really like her?" She asked, again out of curiosity.

"Yes...I do. Everything I told you, I want to happen in real life. And it was true, I loved her almost the moment I moved in with her." She smiled.

"Well, good luck. I think Nina is beating up that girl, by the way." She winked at me. I guess that was my queue. I dashed out of the car and went to where I left Nina. That girl was punching Nina. I have to save her. I ran to get Nina.

"Oh come ooooonnn Mitch! Let me at her!" The girl slurred. This girl looked like, oh my god, it was Alice. She was drunk. I kicked Alice, to get her away from Nina, and dashed to my car. I got her into the seat and we drove back to our house. Nina had bruises all over her.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Nina. Are you ok?!" I say, worried as hell. She just pouts and looks away. "What? What did I do wrong?" She looks at me angrily.

"You left me! You left me like you did before! You left me with ALICE!" I stop talking. I guess I really did leave her. I couldn't protect her. She had tears coming out of her eyes. When we got to the house, she ran straight for her room. I could hear the wailing and weeping of Nina from my room, which was just down the hall. She didn't want to see me. She even locked her door so I couldn't. After about ten minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. There was a tree next to her window right? Sure. I got on my tennis shoes and climbed up the tree. She wouldn't let me in, but I am going to have to see her somehow. I climb the tree and go onto a small branch. It was next to Nina's window, though, so I stood on it. It was pretty sturdy, so I stood on it and knocked onto Nina's window.

"Nina! Nina please answer! I wanna say something to you!" She didn't answer. I could sort of understand why. I knock on her window louder this time, and yelled out the phrase. She looked at me through the window angrily. Then yelled.

"What do you want!?"

"Open the window and I will tell you!" She opened it. She was still angry at me.

"I wanted to first off, say I am sorry. Sorry for everything. Sorry I left you with Alice all those times. Sorry I couldn't protect you." Her face looked regular now. It wasn't angry. Just...unamused. "And second...I love you..." Her eyes widened and a big smile appeared on her face. Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Oh Mitch, I love you too!" She smiled and I smiled. I leaned in for a kiss as does she. We kiss, and for about ten seconds, the world stops and nothing seemed to go wrong. Then, I heard a crack. I was about to part from Nina until it was too late. The branch I was on snapped. I hit my head on the window sill and fell down a story. I screamed Nina's name as I fell until I hit the ground. Fortunately, I landed in a bush. I looked around at my surroundings. Where the hell am I? And who is Nina?

**Cliffhanger. Yay! This only took about twenty minutes...wow O.o I guess I haven't been spending as much time as I should on these chapters. :/ I need to. But I like where I end things off. With cliffhangers, and more cliffhangers. Also...MONSTERCAT AND MINECRAFTUNIVERSE ECLIPSE TWO THUMBS UP!**


	12. Memory Jogging

**Hey everyone! I have awoken at 6:00 AM...everyone else is asleep. I have to sleep on the floor... And everyone is snoring...OK so yeah...go and read. On with the story! Also, If you guys want, you guys can listen to the song Truth by Tristam. I was listening to it while writing this chapter to yeah.**

Nina POV

I took Mitch to the hospital immediately. The doctors told me he would be fine, except he had Amnesia. And I would have to jog his memory. How am I supposed to do that!? I go back to our house and look for Mitch's phone. Once I finally found it, I looked through the contacts. I looked for just the people I knew, which was pretty much just Jerome. I called him, and he instantly picked up. "Mitch?" Jerome said.

"Mitch is in the hospital. He has Amnesia. Can you help me jog his memory?"

"What! How did Mitch get Amnesia! I have been looking everywhere for that game!" I chuckle at his little comment. "Just kidding, but seriously, how did Mitch get Amnesia?" I sighed.

"He kind of...climbed a tree...and went to my window...and hit his head on my window sill when the branch broke..." I could hear short chuckles through the phone.

"Fine, I'll be at the hospital. See you there!" And with that, he hung up. I looked for things to help jog Mitch's memory back up. Phone? Yeah. Laptop? Yeah. Picture? Yeah. I think that's about it. I drove to the hospital to see Jerome already there, waiting in front of the hospital. I gathered all the things I brought and made my way out of the car and into the hospital. On the way, Jerome helped me, thank goodness. We brought all the stuff to Mitch's room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Mitch looked at us weirdly.

"Who are you!?" He asked, partially frightened.

"You have amnesia, Mitch. We are your best friends Nina and Jerome." He thinks for a second.

"Hmm, you both do look familiar." I smiled.

"Ok, so what do you remember?"

"I remember little bits and pieces, but I remember some girl named Alice, another girl named Terry, and I fell when I was at your window...doing something." I smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

**(Song I am listening to now is Tristam-Follow Me :D)**

"Ok, here, I'll tell you about your past. You and me were friends ever since high-school. Best friends. Here's a picture of you and me. We went to prom together, but as friends. I had to leave, sadly, cause I made it into a really good college. We departed for a long while. Until we moved in together unknowingly in the house we live in together." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! At least my past." I smiled as well. Now what was left was friends and his youtube. I decided that Jerome do his friends.

"Ok Mitch, do you remember any of these people?" He gave Mitch his phone. He scrolled through the contacts. He nodded and smiled here and there, but all in all, he didn't really know much. Jerome explained each person on the list. "Now this is Matt. Do you remember Matt?" It was basically like that for every single person on that list. After about an hour, or maybe two, Jerome finished. It was time to help him remember his youtube. I turned on his laptop and tuned to one of his youtube videos. I put the laptop in front of Mitch while he watched in awe. He was laughing at the funny parts as did I.

**(Back to Truth :D)**

After the video ended, he looked at me and smiled. "I did all of that?"

"Yes, you did. And I shall help you do more!" I showed him how to record and such. He was smiling at me the whole time. After a while, his camera was on on his laptop. I turned it on.

"What do I do?" He whispered to me.

"You first introduce yourself."

"Hey guys. I'm Mitch..." He says blandly. Me and Jerome chuckle.

"No like this." I point the camera to me. "Hello to my Iceborn! Icygamer here bring you another vlog!" I say with a smile. Mitch just looked at me. "Do you remember your intro?" I nods slowly. I think he was unsure. He pointed the camera to himself.

"Hey guys, Mitch or BajanCanadian here with another V-Log." I smile and clap quietly. He was remembering so much in such a small window of time. I was actually kind of surprised. Should I remind him about him loving me? I argued that in my head. Finally, I decided not to. We all wanted to go home, and so the doctors let Mitch go home. I smiled as Mitch got into my car and we drove off to our house. I noticed the time. It was midnight. I don't like staying up this late, for I wake up late. I got into my bed, said goodnight to Mitch, and closed my eyes shut. I couldn't really sleep. I was thinking about Mitch way too much. Then my door opened with me not noticing. I felt a sudden warmth on my lips. My eyes immediately opened and it turned out to be Mitch. Once I departed from that kiss, he smiled.

"I remember why and what I did at your window." Yes! He did remember.

"Well it's late. Let me go to sleep." I say. He nods and goes to his room, bidding me good night.

**Ok guys, sorry this chapter is kind of short chapter. Idk why. Also, If you feel like, whatever, stuff, yeah, and I repeated the song Truth so many times. I love that song. You guys can tell me which song I should listen to while writing, so just tell me. ACTUALLY I will give you choices. (Kind of stole this idea from Lilkinny :3)**

**1)Truth-Tristam**

**2)One More Night-Maroon 5**

**3)Radioactive-Imagine Dragons**

**4)Little Talks-Of Mice and Men**

**5)Random Electro Music :D**


	13. Ripped Away

**RAAAAAGGGEEE! Three way tie for songs O.o. One More Night-Maroon 5, Little Talks-Of Monsters and Men, and Radioactive-Imagine Dragons. They don't really go together O.o. Ah well, just gonna choose one randomly. Just wrote the songs on some paper and about to choose one now.**

**OK, what I got was Little Talks. Ok, let's go!**

Mitch POV

I smiled as I closed the door quietly and letting Nina sleep. I slowly walked into my room and laid on my bed.I didn't sleep, though. I just stared at the ceiling, thinking about me and Nina. What will happen between us? What if we break up? I slowly drifted off to sleep. Slowly, but I sure was. I dreamt about me and Nina. We were singing together at a concert. Together. We were very successful singers, duet singers to be exact. Until one day, we were sitting in a trailer. I went to sleep, and she was just sitting. Then some strangers came in and grabbed Nina. She was screaming and in tears as she was pulled away from me. Then, the trailer was pushed down the street. That was when I woke up. I was sweating drastically. Thank god it was just a dream. I quickly got dressed and went to wake up Nina. But, when I went out of my room, I saw her door was open. I peered inside it to see no one was in there. I felt a little scared so I went downstairs, calling for her name. There was no answer. I ran into the living room to see her casually listening to music with headphones on. I chuckled and tapped her shoulder. She nearly jumped, but then relaxed when she noticed it was just me. She took off her headphones and punched me playfully.

"What was that for?" I said

"You scared the hell out of me! Did you know that there was some killer on the loose? It was all over the news. It was said that the person was kidnapped from their own home, given amnesia with a blow to their head, and then killed." She explained. I was actually a little frightened cause of this. What if that person comes after me? Or worse, he comes after Nina. I won't let that happen.

"Well, I won't let that happen to you." I said to her with a smile. She smiled back and kissed me on the cheek lightly. After about two hours of playing games, recording, and other things, I decided to go to the gym.

"Remember, keep all the doors locked. The windows too. If you find yourself in any trouble, call me. You have my number right?"

"Don't worry Mitch. You worry way too much about me. Just go have fun at the gym. I am fine here." I nodded and went off to the gym. I was going to be there for about an hour and a half.

I was lifting up some weights until I got a call. It was from Nina. I answered it, but terror was just there. I heard screams in the background. They were faint, but they were screams.I was met with a shaky voice of Nina.

"M-M-Mitch...Please...come home...help...m-" She was cut off by a door swinging open. At this moment, I was already in my car, driving at full speed to the house. I could hear the door swinging open and the screams of terror. I couldn't take anymore of it so I hung up. I drove at full speed, ignoring any police cars around me. Once I got to the house, I saw another car, not mine nor Nina's, parked in our driveway. Scared, I ran into the house, no, I broke down the door. I saw a dead body on the floor. It was a female person. No... I looked around the house to find two men slowly closing in on Nina. She was huddled up in a corner in her room. Immediately, I tackled one of the men while the other gasped at me in surprise. One of them took out a knife, but I immediately kicked it out of his hand, then pinned him down. I had them both on the floor now, one of them knocked out. I kicked the other guy in the face, just enough to make him pass out. I called 911 right away, then they came about two or three minutes after. I tried to get closer to NIna but she was in some kind of state. This wasn't her. She pushed me away immediately and continued to rock back and forth in the corner. She was mumbling little words to herself. I couldn't really understand. What happened to her? Did she get into some kind of mental state when...Oh god. That woman downstairs was killed right in front of her eyes huh? I tried to get close to her but she started to shake violently.

"Left me..." Is what I could hear. I really did leave her didn't I? She shook more violently as I got closer, and so, I just left the room. I let the paramedics come in and take her. She shot an evil glare at me as she passed by. I tried to get onto the ambulance, but she started to break out in tears right as I put my foot onto the car. The paramedics asked for me to leave and so I did. This is all my fault. I let her get almost killed, and let her witness that. I felt so unwanted. I just sulked in my bed almost the whole time. I locked my door. I turned off my phone. I didn't want anyone to come near me. I heard a knock on the door and a sweet voice. I couldn't pinpoint who it was, but the voice was soft and gentle. I needed something like that at the moment so I opened the door. I wish I didn't open that door, or ever meet this woman.

**Cliffhanger for the win. This will be a dramatic, humorous romance. Ok guys? Sorry for the short chapter again. Most of my chapters have been short for some odd reason. I don't know. But anyways guys, I hope you like the chapter. Happy reading!**


	14. He May Be Gone

**Hey guys. I put sort of a serious message on my profile just now. Supporting, rights, stuff like that. It would be under the 1-10 letter words. Sort of three or two paragraphs under that. Anyways guys, I hope this chapter becomes long.**

Mitch POV

She stared intently into my eyes. It was...it...it was Alice. She was smiling sadistically and turning her head like those killers in the movies. I backed away. She was slowly walking towards me. She stumbled a bunch of times, tripping on her own feet. I used this as an advantage and ran. I ran, with keys in my pocket, and got into my car. I quickly drove to the hospital, still having Alice at the house.I felt worried, but it didn't matter. I wanted to see Nina. I needed to see her. I drove to the hospital and asked the nurse if I could see Nina.

"Hello, is it possible if I could see Nina Nguyen?" I asked kindly.

"And who are you?"

"I am Mitch. Mitch Racket." She immediately shook her head.

"Sorry, she is having problems right now. Mental problems involving you." I turned my head in confusion. Mental problems? What mental problems?

"What mental problems? How did she get them?"

The nurse sighed. "Follow me." She got up and led me to a room with multiple monitors. I guessed it was the security room. She whispered something to the man. The man nodded and fiddled with the computer. Then, I saw a monitor with Nina in it. There was also sound to it. I saw Nina in a corner, mumbling words to herself and rocking back and forth. Then, she stopped rocking and put her head back. She pretty much yelled.

"Why did Mitch have to leave me!? WHYYYY?" She screamed, then she started to sob hysterically. I started to feel really bad. I really did leave her. Like I did before. Tears started to form, but I immediately wiped them away and left the room. I walked through the hallways, ignoring all the nurse's demands to come back. I looked through every room to find Nina. This one? No. This door? No. How about this door? No! Where is she!? I decided to go up the next floor. I looked at the sign once I got onto the floor. 'Mental Asylum' The words said in big blue letters. She might be here! I looked through all the windows, ignoring all the weird looks I got. I then found a room without a window. I looked at the sign. 'Nina Nguyen' It said. I immediately opened the door to find Nina in a corner, crying her eyes out. She looked up, then started to scream. She screamed so loud my ears started to hurt. I fought that pain, though, and walked towards Nina. She tried backing away, but she was already in a corner. She was screaming as loud as she could. The room was contained, so the sound bounced off all the walls which made the scream louder. I could barely walk now. It was like she had some kind of superpower. I was right in front of her. I literally collapsed in front of her, but I had my arms around her neck. The ringing had stopped in my ear. I could barely hear anything. I could only feel. I felt something wet fall onto my face and the back of my head was on something that wasn't the floor. After noticing that, I passed out.

I woke up in a bed. I was guessing it was a hospital bed. It was kind of hard to breathe, but I ignored that once I saw who was in the room with me. It was Nina. She had her eyes wide open, but she was in a chair. Once she noticed I was awake, she scooted her chair back a little bit. Then she scooted closer again, and looked down.

"I-I-I am sorry. Mitch..." She said, tears coming out of her eyes. She was barely audible.

"It's ok. I was the stupid one who tried to come to you." I said with a small chuckle. I smiled weakly. I could barely move, much less talk. Nina noticed this and called the doctor. I couldn't really hear what she was saying. I could only see her look panicked. I wasn't really focused on what state I was in. I only noticed when my breathing was starting to get really hard. I clutched my chest. It hurt so much. I looked over to see Nina right next to me, taking my hand. I smiled weakly. Now I couldn't breathe. All that was left was my final breath. I wanted to save this last breath for something special. With all my strength, I began to speak.

"Nina...I...love...you" I said in a weak voice. I smiled weakly, then I blacked out.

Nina POV

He closed his eyes. He wasn't breathing. Even more tears formed within my eyes as the doctors escorted me into my room. I tried to resist, but I didn't have the strength to. I looked through the window to see the doctors trying everything they can. Using those defibrillators and doing CPR on him. Those were the last things I saw before I was pushed into my room next door. This was all my fault. I killed him. I started to sob hysterically. Then, I noticed I got a text. It was from Jerome.

What Happened? I came over to see Alice in your room writing on the walls. You guys were nowhere to be found. Where are you!? I decided I should tell him. God, just thinking about what happened to Mitch made me want to cry.

We are in the hospital. Mitch might be dead. Come to the hospital if you want to see him.

Oh My God! What happened!

I'll explain when you get here. You'll want to know in person.

Ok, I'll be there in about ten minutes. I nodded even though I knew he didn't see me. I was crying my eyes out. Mitch might be deaf, if not dead if it weren't for me. Being the stupid bitch I am. I am just a freak! No wonder Mitch left me. I am just a stupid freak who has bad things happen to her all the time! I curled up into a ball and cried. I stayed there for about ten minutes until Jerome came. A frown was plastered onto his face. He ran up to me and patted me on the back.

"Shh sh. Nina. It's ok. Mitch is alive!" He tried to brighten up the mood but no way he was going to cheer me up now. Only Mitch's voice would cheer me up. I knew he was alive, but barely. He was probably in surgery right now. One question kept popping up in my head. Why was he clutching his chest when he was...yeah. Does Jerome know? Maybe...

"Jerome..." I say quietly. Barely audible.

"Yeah Nina?" He said almost immediately.

"Does Mitch have any...heart problems?" I asked, even more quietly this time. He stayed quiet for almost a full two minutes. Then, he finally spoke up.

"He had heart disease ever since about a year ago." He said. An awkward silence filled the room. Then, a doctor came in. I think he was about to tell us about Mitch's condition. We both fell silent.

**Wow guys. This is a really really sad chapter. My heart started to hurt when writing in Mitch's POV. I got this idea from another story called Unforgettable by HerHiddenSecrets. That ending for that story is so sad, even though it is only a one-shot. Anyways guys, sorry for the last chapter. And a sad one at that.**


	15. Catching Up

**I, for one, do not like writing sad stories...when I do, though, it's always like, uber sad. Sorry for ot updatig for a while...just...didn't feel like writig;...dag key is't workig -.-. I have to push o it really hard. I will do so i the chapter, just too lazy to do it i author's ote. O WITH THE STORY!**

Jerome POV (Small Flashback.)

I decided to come over to Mitch's house. He told me the address awhile back and said I could come whenever I wanted. I came to the door being wide open. A little worried, I parked my car and ran into the house. The living room seemed perfectly fine. I went upstairs and heard giggling. I followed that giggling to a door. I opened it, assuming it was Mitch's recording room. I was wrong. It was Nina's bedroom, but Nina wasn't in it. Oh no, it was Alice. She had a demented smile on her face and was writing all over the wall. She was writing all over Nina's walls. She also seemed to have broken all of her stuff, and most of her clothes. I saw what Alice was writing on the wall. "Stupid Bitch. Ugly Whore. Stupid. Alone."

She was mumbling a little bit as she was writing. I could sort of understand what she was saying. "Mitch is mine...She doesn't deserve him...Stay away...GO AWAY!" She screamed and then she drew a giant line on the wall. Immediately, I grabbed Alice and dragged her out. She looked at me with demented eyes and a very wide smile. "Why...Why'd you stop me? I was having so much fun...Fun...something she will never have..." Right there, I knocked her out cold. Not using force, just a little trick my dad taught me. I called the police, reporting vandalism. Then, I called Nina to tell her about Alice.

(Flashback End)

Nina POV

The doctor came in. We stared at her in silence. Both me and Jerome needed to know how Mitch was. "You are Nina Nguyen, correct?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "Well, Mitch will be fine. We almost lost him, but we got him back. He is recovering right now. His hearing might be a little damaged, but it will heal over time. You can see him if you want." And with that, I immediately got up. I pushed the doctor aside and basically sprinted over to Mitch's room. Jerome was slowly walking behind be, apologizing to anyone that I had pushed or shoved. Once I got to the room, I saw Mitch laying there in the bed. Just laying there, breathing softly. Tears started to form in my eyes. This was all my fault. If I hadn't made such a big deal about Mitch leaving me, this wouldn't have happened. I walked in and sat in the seat next to Mitch. I held his hand, and cried on his bed a little. I knew Mitch loved my singing voice, so I sang. Something that fit the situation I was in right now. "Two AM where do I begin. To crying off my face again... The silent sound of loneliness. Wants to follow me to bed." At this time, I saw Mitch. He was smiling in his sleep. He was happy, and so was I.

"I'm the ghost, of a girl, that I want to be most. I'm the shell, of a girl, that I used to know well." At this time, Jerome had already come into the room. I guess he decided to join in. We both sang. "Dancing slowly in an empty room! Can the lonely take the place of you. I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in. To take my heart again." And with that, I heard Mitch groan. His eyes fluttered open and both me and Jerome went silent. He smiled.

"You aren't alone Nina...remember that." He said to me, smiling. Tears of joy came out of my eyes as I ran up and basically jumped on him and hugged him. After noticing what I have done, I get off.

"Sorry, I was just so worried about you. I mean...you almost died." He sat up and smiled.

"Well I kicked death in the face. Let's get out of here and play some games, shall we?" He said, about to get out of his bed.

"Wait no! I am going to ask the doctor if you can first...now you two stay put and don't get frisky.." Jerome said as he left. I chuckled and sat back in the chair. Today was a long day. Mitch and I sat there in silence until Jerome came back. He confirmed that Mitch was able to leave. And we did so, but we didn't go to our house. We went to our favorite restaurant, IHOP!

"Thank you so much guys for letting me tag along." Jerome said as we arrived at the restaurant.

"No problem and no thanks necessary. You got Alice out of the house, so I am happy." I smiled over at him as he did back.

We finished dinner and said our goodbyes. We decided we were going to meet up on Skype and play some hunger games together. We got to the house and it seemed like everything was fixed. Well, except some of my things were still broken. The authorities, the kind people they are, gave me some money to replace everything. Well, they left the money on the table. I smiled. At least there were nice people out there.I went onto my skype to see some of my old friends were online. All the way back from high school. They were Mitch's friends as well. It seemed that Jennie, Rachel, Alexis, Tyler, and Noah were online. Our whole little group back in the day. We were pretty much the 'Weird' group but we didn't care. Every one of us had a different personality.

Jennie was the shy one of the group. She would stay in the background and barely talk. But, she would only talk to us in our little group. I can still remember the first time she actually smiled. We were all talking, then Mitch cracked a joke. We all laughed and then, someone fell on the floor, dying of laughter. That was when the first time Jennie actually smiled, and laughed.

Then there was Rachel, who was basically the opposite of Jennie. She was always outgoing and happy. Full of pep, we would say. She was like a teacher's pet, though, so not many kids talked to her. Except, well out group of friends. She would blow us off to help the teacher but we wouldn't mind. Her loss anyways right?

After that would be Alexis. She was the smart one in our group. She would add logic to almost everything we said, but we would always argue her logic with our logic, which was obviously not real. She did have sort of a temper, but ignored that. Whenever she got mad, she would go off in a corner somewhere and write. I guessed it was a journal, but we were wrong. That little book had math problems, paragraphs, formulas, just a bunch of stuff. She was weird, that's why she was with us.

Then there was Tyler. He was the athlete of the group. He would play all different types of sports. Ranging from baseball to football to basketball. He was pretty popular, but he would hang out with us rather than the popular kids. He didn't like how they basically made fun of everyone. He stayed with us cause in I think middle school, he was bullied and picked on. He didn't have friends until Rachel became his friend.

And lastly there was Noah. He was the lazy one. He would 'Forget' to do his homework. He said the work was all too easy. He would like play video games most of the day and just sit around and do a whole lot of thought he was just lazy and would get held back. Once we got our SAT's, we were proven wrong. He got ALMOST every question right and almost got a better score than Alexis. It actually amazed us all.

We pretty much all lost contact when high school ended. Until, well, I found them on skype. e kept in contact ever since I found them on Skype about a year ago. I found everyone except Mitch. All of them kept saying that Mitch was TheBajanCanadian but I didn't believe them, being the stupid person I am. It's actually kind of funny, now that I think of it.

I messaged them all and convinced them all to come into a call with me, along with Mitch and Jerome. "Hey guys!" I said happily. They all smiled in their webcams. "So how have you all been doing?"

"Well, I got an interview for a big fashion company.." Rachel said.

"That's great! Did you get the job?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, but they bought a design that I made. I got a thousand bucks on it."

"That's awesome. So how about you Noah." Right then we all started to catch up on how our lives been, what we have been doing, just random conversations. Then Jordan requests to join the skype call. I was the host, so I accepted.

"Hey, do any of you guys want to record?" Jordan asked right as he joined the call. We all agreed that we would play some cops and robbers. We all had Minecraft, thankfully, and joined Jordan's server. Jordan, Mitch and I did our intros, introducing the rest of the group. They didn't have youtube channels, though, so they didn't do much of an intro. The first to be the warden was Noah. He smiled.  
"What if I just left you all in there?" He asked.

"WHAT! DON'T LEAVE US IN HERE." I screamed at him. He chuckled and let the people in my cell out, which were me and Rachel. Jordan and Tyler were already out of their cells.

"Ok girls and boys, it's time to finally the battle to see if boys are better than girls. You guys will be facing each other. A fight to the death. One...Two...Three...GO!" Me and Rachel both targeted Jordan first, for we knew he was a pretty good PVPer. They both targeted us individually, which was their mistake. We immediately killed Jordan, then Tyler soon after. I heard cheers from the girls that were in the calls and insults going to Jordan and Tyler from the guys.

"Good job girls! Now here, you guys get to go to the kitchen and serve everyone food." Noah said with a chuckle.

"Wow. Woman in the kitchen. Nice not being sexist Noah." I said sarcastically. He laughed as we went to the kitchen.

"You stay here while I let everyone else out." And with that, he left us alone in the kitchen. We didn't listen, obviously, and sprinted to the warden's office. _The Warden's Office has been opened!_ It said in chat.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!" Noah yelled as he sprinted towards our location. I ran towards the stairs, Rachel in front of me Then, Rachel got hit with the bow and died. I immediately ran backwards and into the library. I found the button on the second floor and pushed it. The bookshelves moved and revealed a secret pathway. I ran through there and was now on the roof, or the yard. I made a full circle around and went back to the stairs. Then, I remembered I needed to save everyone to win and so, I turned and let everyone out of their cells. They screamed out in glee as they started to sprint towards the warden's office. I stayed behind as Noah chased after everyone else. I sneakily ran behind him and up the stairs. I went through the hallways and got outside. Outside, I followed the pathway that lead to the boat. I slowly parkoured down the long shaft and got to the boat. I stepped on the pressure plate.

_A Prisoner has made it to the boat!_ It said in chat. Noah raged hardcore as almost everyone made it to the boat. Everyone except Mitch. "Come on Mitch! You can do it!" We shouted as Mitch was lost in the prison.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO!" He screamed as he ran through the prison, still not outside. Noah, however, was stuck. He was where the shaft was, just sitting there. Mitch finally made his way to the shaft but Noah was there about to shoot him until Alexis comes in and punches Noah out of the shaft.

"Dammit Alexis. Why you do dis?" He said.

"Fun..." Was all Alexis said before Mitch reached the boat and we won. The day turned out pretty well, and we had so much fun. Then, after about an hour of Cops N' Robbers, we finished up recording. We said our goodbyes and everyone left one by one. After that, I sat back in my chair, but sat back up and continued to edit. I edited and uploaded the almost hour long video. I climbed out of my chair, out of my recording room, and slumped into my room and into my bed. I covered myself in blankets, too lazy to even do my normal routine. And with that, I fell asleep. Weirdly, I heard Mitch say

"I love you. I wish you knew you loved me." before I went to sleep. Did something happen causing him to have some sort of amnesia? That question was flying through my thoughts as I fell asleep.

**Ok guys, long chapter for you all. I hope you're happy. I honestly don't know if the SATs are what you take in college or in high school. Let's pretend they are in high school ok? Don't judge me for not knowing these things. Anyways guys, hope you liked this chapter. This is Chris, signin off.,**


End file.
